All in the Family
by Lizalovedovex
Summary: James Moriarty is captivated by a girl named Valerie coming to visit her two brothers in London and he will stop at nothing to have her to himself. Our friends at 221B do not approve of this infatuation but are willing to try to use it against him. If she allows them that is. (First fic, please tell me what you think! Gets better in time- i promise. Rated T for now.)


_Chapter One_

...

Valerie walked along the streets embracing the cold as it slithered past. London. It was good to be back after so long. She knew he'd be pleased to see her. Sending a text over to him quickly to remind him she was near.

Why she travelled this way, in the dark through the 'bad parts'? She preferred it. Yes there were many 'dangers' at night especially taking this route but did anything really frighten her? She knew she could rise up to anything if it came to it. She was sneaky and proving people wrong was her forte. There weren't many people around and it was quiet despite her footsteps and cars in the distance. She had been walking for about 15 minutes already now. The world was peaceful as of now and she sighed. She preoccupied herself by twisting her hair on her finger. Mapping her walk in her head: Left, up, past the next sign, down, cut through the alley, cross the street-

Suddenly she was pulled back and pushed up against the wall by a drunken, ugly man. How she despised sexual predators. They made her want to be sick. She had to level her breathing feeling the creeping of panic rise into her chest. She would not be taken advantage of. He smiled a drunken, crooked smile. This was too easy. She laughed and smirked down at him. He was taken aback, confused and obviously expecting a struggle. "Oh I'm so scared. Please help me." She said sarcastically. The man tightened his grip, his confusion forming a small fear. "Cut the nonsense." He slurred.

She laughed. "The only nonsense here is you, you petty imbecile." she spat. In a blur of motion, she kicked her 'offender' where it hurts and twisted his arm as he stumbled back and pushed him to the floor face first with ease. "This was all very boring." She said rolling her eyes and stepping on his crotch, giving her foot a good grind. He yelped. "Goodnight, you swine." She shook her hands. She was reeling. All she wanted was to end his miserable life there. She turned on her heel, picking up her pace slightly and started away.

...

"Sir, please!" The man being held by his neck choked out.

In one of the dark, forgotten alleys of London a blonde man by the name of Sebastian Moran held a man in cap against the wall by his neck struggling for air. Next to him, stepping out of the shadows was a James Moriarty in a clean suit and a mischievous smile with a glint in his eyes.

"Did you take me as a fool?" He asked in a childish voice feigning a hurt expression. "You knew I'd find you. Why run? To entertaaaain me? HA!" He screamed and grit his teeth. He turned to Seb and started to walk in a circle. "How I love this part of town. My own little quiet place. What do you think?" He smirked at the man against the wall, flinching at his every word. "Well I simply needed to see you die. To personally rid you and your mistakes from my life. You should be honored you know. I am a very _busy _man. This has all been such a waste of time. Now, Seb."

As soon as his name was called, Moran broke the mans neck leaving him on the floor. "Is that it, boss?" Moriarty's demeanor relaxed, his face was no longer sporting a smirk just a simple face with rather bored eyes. "Yes, Sebastian. Take me back to my flat."

...

With that, Sebastian Moran and James Moriarty were on their way to the car until the trained ear of James Moriarty caught something interesting. He turned his head and saw a girl being pushed up against the wall. Disgusted and about to summon Sebastian to rid the world of another idiot he froze when he heard laughter. Her velvety voice gave a plea for help dripped sarcasm. James then saw her render her attacker defenseless and step on his crotch. James was impressed, so he watched even as she turned around.

When their eyes met, James couldn't tear his eyes away. She looked at him curiously, tilting her head to the side which let her hair cascade off her shoulder to it's full length. Her eyes were a metallic blue and her locks were long and dark with a slight wave. James' mind went silent.

Valerie looked into the black eyes of the man who has now noticed her. He was wearing a fitted suit. Probably Westwood. He was magnetic in a sense.

James noticed as her blue eyes darted to Moran, now standing off to the side and confused more than ever. "Boss?" He whispered. James wanted to hiss at him. He wanted desperately not to scare her off. But why? He had no idea. All he knew was that this girl caught his interest. Nobody catches his interest. He would have her.

Valerie knew when she saw the burly blonde man that this man in a posh suit was no longer just some ordinary man. Truthfully she didn't think that from the start but now she knew better. Not to mention that ordinary men don't usually play around these parts especially in a suit. Was he after a prostitute? No, he didn't need one seeing the way he held himself; practically bled confidence. Drugs? Too kept. She had to assess the situation. The blonde was the typical henchman, aside from being very attractive which wasn't always typical, and this man in the suit was the one who didn't get his hands dirty. The one with the power. The one with the brain. The one with the upper hand. This man was trouble and it made a smirk play upon her lips.

James now noticed the smirk. "Shall we play a game?" James now spoke up. His Irish accent echoed through the alleys. Valerie was taken slightly aback. A game? Secretly, excitement bubbled inside of her. Being in the country, for so long and finally back in London, why shouldn't she take a risk. She would win. "You know you want toooo. A game of chase." He playfully called out keeping his face serious.

"I'd be delighted. Are there prizes?" She called back. They haven't moved any closer and had a good distance between them. His eyes narrowed as he grinned. "The prize is you, darling." He simply spoke. Never taking his eyes off of her.

"I'd have to warn you. I win every time." She could see the anticipation on his face after she had said that. She turned on her heel and heard him call for Seb.

James had never been so intent on getting what he wanted that he ran along with Seb. Despite his size and what everyone thought, James could get his hands dirty, had more than enough strength and physical ability to do so, just never wanted to. The girl was fast. She had disappeared after a turn and Moriarty fumed. He ran and ran. Faster than Sebastian and saw the girl hop a fence in the distance. She turned back and smiled brilliantly and ducked out of sight.

Moriarty was not finished. Oh no. He would find this girl if it was the last thing he did. He got on his phone and began his search immediately.

...

_Back at 221B- Sherlock & Doctor Watson_

Sherlock sat with John in the living room. No cases and no signs of Moriarty were driving him mad; forcing him to watch more crap telly with John. That is when his phone vibrated. A text. Boring. Important cases always came in phone calls. It could wait. Sherlock just wasn't in the mood to get up. He was comfortably cuddling with John on the couch, rather surprised that John hadn't rejected this act. Peculiar.

"Sherlock? Aren't you going to get that?" John asked looking down at Sherlock whose head was now resting comfortably on his shoulder. "It's not important." Sherlock groaned. "You haven't even looked!" and with a roll of his eyes John grabbed Sherlock's mobile and read the text. " _**'Sherly, I'm almost there. Hope you haven't forgotten your dear sissy is coming to visit you and your new boyfriend. Have you told John or is it him that is reading this now?' -VH** _"

...

**Okay so this is my first story and I can't wait to get more into it but please feel free to tell me what you think. be honest, seriously. Thank you so much for reading. Updating very soon. **


End file.
